narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi
| birthdate = April 14 | gender = Female | height = 180cm | weight = 65kg | hometown = (Former) | homecountry = (Former) | affiliation = Tomoe Gozen Yoshihira | previous affiliation = | occupation = Assassin-for-Hire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Takashi Ringo | previous partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Tomoe Gozen (Original) | classification = | nature = Earth Release Wind Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Threads Cornered Fox's Fang Earth Release: Silkwork Needle Earth Release: Soul of Resistance Instinct Locking Fangs Mole's Very Many Spirits Remote Chakra Detonation Shifting Snake Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Wind Release: Cyclone Step Wind Release: Season Above Heaven Technique | tools = Multiple Multiple Swords }} "Bleeding Blossom" Mimi (血盛の見看, Ketsujō no Mimi) is an assassin-for-hire across the and its lesser allies who is noted to work for any price among those that dabble in the underground. An operative of extreme skill and professionalism, Mimi works under the stealth tactics taught to her by Takashi Ringo in order to perfectly carry out any job without having to resort to methods that downgrade her self-recognized skills. Alternatively known as Mimi Gozen (語全 見看, Gozen Mimi), the assassin is actually an extremely potent of Tomoe Gozen, whose base appearance and chakra-engraved memories were reset by Tomoe to grant her an independent identity. While Tomoe sent her out to scour the modern world as the great master recovers from decades in emptiness, Mimi accompanies this motive with the intent of growing as an individual. As such, her choice of career as an assassin was to enable her to see both sides of the world from an amoral standpoint, choosing to observe humans and their way of life when placed into differing circumstances. Background Mimi, originally born as the "Shadow Clone of Tomoe Uzumaki" (渦巻巴の影分身, Uzumaki Tomoe no Kage Bunshin) was soon given independent life by the woman through a seal that altered the composition of chakra within the clone. Besides fundamentally restructuring Mimi's physique to be more combat-oriented, Tomoe also altered the memory that was suffused into the clone's chakra. While this process took a considerable amount of time, the end result was a clone who could be called an independent entity: a human, in other words. Following Tomoe's successful creation of this new life, she named her Mimi, a name related to the purpose that the girl fulfilled for Tomoe. However, beneath it, Tomoe wished for a new life. As a being who long lived past the limits of humanity, Tomoe could not bear once more entering a world populated by them. It was for this end that she created Mimi, so she could open new eyes and ears to a clean world, away from the bias of a woman that scorned those who lived as humans. Mimi was initially hidden from Takashi Ringo and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, due to complications in her memory removal process that made her appear almost infant-like. It took approximately two months until Mimi was functional as a person, to which Tomoe proposed that Takashi send her to the human world. Mimi, given her innate curiosity and known purpose, willingly traveled with the young man. To guise her origins as an Uzumaki, Mimi learned the basis of Takashi's skill in stealth operations, and soon branched out to create her own identity around the latent talents that Tomoe imbued into her. At some point, she distanced herself from Takashi's constant companionship. While keeping tabs with the man, Mimi sought to see the world's virtues and sins with her own eyes and ears, and thus took upon the codename of the Bleeding Blossom. Using the contacts gained by Takashi as a basis, Mimi soon managed to give herself a strong standing in the underworld as an assassin who appeared without any warning. Her sudden appearance and lack of origin made her a formidable threat to all of those who opposed her, for the woman was an independent existence that could not be blackmailed or manipulated through any psychological means, especially given her own associates. In recent times, she has taken up Yoshihira as her new client, wandering with the man under the guise of an assistant merchant while actually acting as his personal bodyguard and tool, so-to-speak. In taking up this opportunity, Mimi has had the chance to see some of the world's underlying forces play at work, such events never failing to pique her curiosity. Personality Appearance Mimi, as the clone of Tomoe, possesses an appearance quite close to the original. As such, she is often remarked by those who see her without her assassin's garb as quite beautiful. As a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Mimi is noted for her bright, red hair which... Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess Hand Seals As a being composed of chakra, Mimi has very little difficulty in manipulating the flow of chakra across her body. To this end, her use of hand seals optimizes the idea of direction and magnitude of chakra flow within her body, enabling her to perform jutsu with incredible speed and power with very little chakra expenditure, a necessity given her unique state. By further honing her gained from wielding dual blades, Mimi sought to learn and master one-handed hand seals to further her potential in Ninjutsu. Mimi, on a whole, demonstrates a unique system of hand seals. Due to her ability to replicate every conventional hand sign with only one hand, Mimi is capable of deceiving her enemies with little effort regarding any ninjutsu she might perform. Furthermore, her preference for remotely activated elemental techniques was boosted through this capability of hers. By mastering the use of her hands through intricate hand movement activities performed alongside her swordsmanship, she is able to perform basic ninjutsu with a single hand and has little issues in manipulating her chakra in accordance due to her status as a clone. However, the most intriguing aspect of her hand seal usage lies in his capability to use two jutsu at one given moment. By occupying both sides of her body with the formulation of hand seals and subsequent manipulation of chakra in isolated regions of the body, she is capable of creating a plethora of unique combinations of ninjutsu in order to completely overwhelm any standard combatant. Through confusing her enemies with multiple hand seals at a given moment, Mimi can quite evidently throw off any patterns that an enemy might be able to pick up with an ordinary Shinobi. While her signature skills do involve the use of both of her hands, the sheer expression of power within her ninjutsu is expressed by the formation of traditional two-handed seals. Because her control over chakra is so immaculate, Mimi can perform highly complex techniques with only a couple of hand seals, leaving enemy's attack options limited. In this sense, hand seals are not only a medium for Mimi to correctly utilize Ninjutsu, but a tool to greatly enhance her personal prowess, truly highlighting at her resourcefulness and prodigal skills. Chakra Gathering Taijutsu Stealth Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Bukijutsu Trivia *Mimi's appearance as "Bleeding Blossom" is based off Rose from , in her Scattered Bones attire. Mimi's unmasked appearance is based off Erza Scarlet from . Quotes Creation and Conception Mimi's concept was inspired quite heavily by the character Mo-Ri Hui from the manhua series . Mo-Ri Hui was a clone of the main protagonist, Mo-Ri Jin, however the former took the role of protagonist due to circumstances around the latter. Through multiple events that helped the clone develop his own separate identity, the author Mimi was inspired to take a similar route due to having a fondness for the said character. However, there is a stark difference in the motive behind both clones. While Mo-Ri Hui's situation was circumstantial, Mimi's situation was imposed by Tomoe as both an experiment and a way for the Uzumaki clanswoman to see the truth of the world that she was forced to abandon for a century. Category:Female Category:Missing-nin Category:Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan